Air-guiding means are frequently also designated as spoilers and are used to improve the driving stability by means of the specific diversion of airflows. Air-guiding means that can be folded out and in are known from the prior art. In these, the problem often arises that, for an attractive appearance and fault-free function, production-induced tolerances have to be compensated.
EP 2 357 121 A2 discloses an air-guiding device having a spoiler element which can be displaced by means of an actuating mechanism between a retracted rest position and an erected operating position. The actuating mechanism has a link unit which comprises two guide links and a drive link unit. The guide links form a pivotable multi joint unit and are each attached on one side to a base and on the other side to a spoiler element support. The spoiler element support is rigidly connected to the spoiler element. The drive link unit comprises two partial links connected to each other via a joint, of which one is attached to the spoiler element support or to one of the guide links and the other is attached to the base and is connected to a drive device. The link unit comprises a tolerance compensating device which, in the retracted rest position of the spoiler element, is effective with regard to the lifting and/or angular position of the spoiler element with respect to the base.